everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppola Fantoche/Relationships
Family Something (Cecilia, Chaleinses) Coppélius? Friends Desdemona Schicksal : BroTP: Copperhead If you're someone who's pushy and knows it, then you're in luck! Coppola will literally never tell you to stop doing anything. They're an incredible enabler, and Desi would never say no to some incredible enabling! Copp and Desi met at their first year at Ever After High. Desi acts true to herself, other people avoid her, Copp is apathetic. Since Copp never shook her off, Desi would make a habit of being her obnoxious self to Copp. But that definitely wasn't enough for her, and she had to figure out a way to deepen their relationship. Which meant: what would Coppola need as an incentive? Sometime in first year she wrote up a contract. Copp refused, of course, but even without being magically bound, they've fallen into a familiar pattern of being by each other. Coppola considers their relationship to be mutualistic, which is perhaps the closest to friends we'll get. From their perspective, Desi hangs around them for "unidentifiable reasons", and refuses to give a clear (or serious) response to that question. Simply put, Desi isn't one for altruism. She must have an ulterior motive. Perhaps she is not telling the truth because the benefits she reaps are detrimental to Coppola. This theory would have been enough to cut off all interaction with the demon, had it been plausible. See, Coppola can't detect any sort of damage to their being that is directly linked to being around Desi. In the stationary sense. Desi enjoys getting herself into awfully dangerous situations. Coppola is content with being kept in the dark (surprisingly!), so long as Desi continues to act as their buffer to the living world. Just know, that Coppola will not hesitate to drop her at any hint. Merana Little : BroTP: Rust Bucket Right then, who's this outlier? Merana is the complete opposite of Desi when it comes to making connections. She needs someone to lead, to initiate. It was a lucky coincidence then, that these two were forced to interact, during a class of some sort in Merana's 1st year. Copp has the makings of perfect group project partner, so thank Professor Nimble for assigning these two together! Currently, they have a close mentor-mentee sort of relationship. When Desi is busy with other things, Merana steps in as Copp's buffer to the world. She has what's described as the "mom friend anxiety override," where her own nervousness when it comes to initiating anything is overshadowed by her desire to help Copp. Her answer to "what do you gain from me?" was a sweet "friendship!" And that's true! Coppola is knowledgeable, willing to share accounts of the most engaging events in history. They're simply fascinating as a concept, an automaton but more, and admittedly, very beautiful. In their future, Merana's bludička curse worsens, becomes harder to hide. She causes the Glassheart vessel to malfunction, and Coppola leaves her to rot, effectively breaking her heart. You can read about this in a fic I haven't written yet. Acquaintances hmm? Enemies yeah Pets unless you want some dead woodland creatures because "survival of the fittest" then nah Romance hoo boil Category:Subpages